


Unexpected love comes to life | Tom Holland + Zendaya = Tomdaya

by kseniaflannery



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, F/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Song: Replay (Zendaya)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniaflannery/pseuds/kseniaflannery
Summary: All my life I strived to be an actor, although I had some roles, but they were insignificant.  One day I had the opportunity to become the main character of the most famous cinematic universe in the world, and I wasted no time going there.  The acquaintance went well, many new friends and colleagues, but most importantly, without expecting it, I found love there.Status: OngoingWriting period: since 7 July 2019
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Zendaya Coleman & Tom Holland (Actor), Zendaya Coleman/Tom Holland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"POV TOM"  
Hello! I'm Tom Holland and I'm 18 years old. I live in London but I often travel the world because it is related to my work. Yes, yes, I'm already working. In fact, I am an actor. But I confess that my roles are not the most significant, how I would like to become a real professional in my field.

[Wake up call]  
Without even bothering to open my eyes, I mechanically poked my finger into this noisemaker to shut it up and fell back into sleep, but my idyll did not last long.

"Tommy, get up! You’ll be late for school”, my mother shouted in a loving voice that lifted my whole dream like a hand.  
“I'm going now,” I shouted back to her and immediately got out of bed.

Do not think that we are shouting at each other, not at all, we are just on different floors. Mom prepares breakfast from the bottom, and I'm going to school on the floor above, so we have to communicate in this way, in fact, we have a friendly family. Besides me, my parents have 3 more sons who are younger than me.  
Gathering up, I went down to breakfast, where I did not stay too long. I don't know why, but today I have such a premonition that something wonderful is about to happen, I fly right on my wings.  
On the way to school, I took out my iPhone and flipped through the news. The first article attracted my attention: the word "ATTENTION!" flaunts in big red letters. Written by renowned filmmaker Jon Watts, he's on the hunt for actors for the upcoming Spider-Man movie. In an urgent mode, they need a main character to start filming as soon as possible. After reading the news, I just walked past the school and went straight to the specified address. Despite the fact that I didn't even have a script, I managed to learn a little while standing in line. It should be noted that it turned out to be not small. Of course, who doesn't want to get into the greatest cinematic universe "MARVEL".  
Going into the casting room, they asked me questions about my life and recorded it in some documents. As for me, I coped with the task one hundred percent, all that remains is to wait for the results.  
I had already skipped school, so there was no point in going there now. I decided to take a walk and eat ice cream at the same time, when suddenly my phone rang in my pocket. I picked up the phone, it turned out to be my manager. He said that for the filming of my current project, I need to fly to the USA, plans have changed and now the work will be carried out there. The flight is scheduled for tonight, so I rushed headlong to pack and prepare for the trip.  
The day passed unnoticed, and now I am sitting on the plane and enjoying the flight. We have a connecting flight, but I don’t know in which country we will stay. In a couple of hours we were already there, the next plane was only tomorrow, so I decided to take a walk around the city. An interesting thing is that here I myself, without suspecting, wandered into the casting of the film "Spider-Man". "Trying is not torture," I thought, and again went through this casting.  
We hardly slept at night, we had to go back to the airport, where we would land early in the morning. This time we fly straight to Los Angeles.  
The flight turned out to be calm. We were already in the city at 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and immediately, without even bringing things to the hotel, went to the director. Although I play a minor role in this film, in principle, as always, there was enough turmoil beforehand. I was free only at 8 o'clock and decided to walk to the hotel. You will never believe what I stumbled upon near my building, or rather right there, in the assembly hall. Yes, yes, again casting for the same film. “This is definitely fate,” I said to myself and passed this test for the third time.  
After everything that had happened that day, I had no strength left. I barely made it to my room, threw myself on the bed and instantly fell asleep without even taking off my clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"POV TOM"  
Several days have passed since the moment I've been on audition, I won't say much, but enough. The results are not yet known. During a break from filming, I decided to pass the time by climbing on social networks. I have no acquaintances in Los Angeles, so I chat with friends online. I click on the instagram icon in my phone display and I see news from many of my fans that the role of Spider-Man is mine! I don't even know whether to believe it or not, because none of the directors or cameramen contacted me, so I decided not to rejoice yet. Of course, it is impossible to forget this, and I decided to quietly, but wait.  
Several days passed. Early morning. I wake up from the phone ringing. Unknown number. I pick up the phone.

"Excuse me, is this Mr. Holland?" a man's voice rang out.  
“Yes, it's me,” I answered sleepily.  
“This is Jon Watts, the director of Spider-Man.  
"Listen", I sharply revived and even deigned to get out of bed.  
"You got the role of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man! Congratulations!" he said in an indifferent tone.  
"God, right?" but my emotions knew no bounds.  
"We are waiting for you today at one o'clock in North Hollywood, building 7", he said and hung up.

For a long time I could not believe what had happened and come to my senses. The only thing that was upsetting was that Jon did not seem to me to be benevolent. Well, okay, I finally made it! Finally, I will become a real actor!  
Glancing at the clock, I was dumbfounded. Wow! It's already 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and I haven't even got up yet! It's not good to be late on the first day, I need to hurry. I, that is urine, began to prepare. After finishing all the morning meals, getting dressed, I flew out of the room and rushed away from the hotel. It seems that my manager already knew about everything and called me a taxi, which was already safely standing in front of the very end of the massive building and was waiting for me. Without slowing down, I jumped into the car. The path was not close, but not very far either. I managed, as it were, to have breakfast, although it was already half past twelve on the clock. The rest of the way I looked out the window and enjoyed the great view: there are so many celebrities around, especially in this area. Everywhere you look, only the paparazzi. One hundred pounds against the background of these palm trees and the falling rays of the sun are bombing photographs.  
The taxi stopped when it was 12 hours 53 minutes. I thanked the driver and resorted to running again. I still have 7 minutes, and the distance to there is decent. Somewhere halfway, I ran into someone. It turned out to be a girl. I didn't look at it painfully, but this is a tall, slender brunette with luxurious hair. She immediately sunk into my soul. Although I saw her literally for 5 seconds, now I could not get her out of my head.  
After 6 minutes I was at the appointed place. All out of breath, the rest of the way walked with a calm step, out of breath. Entering the building, I was immediately greeted by a bunch of people, among whom was the director himself, the man with whom I spoke on the phone an hour ago, the man who changed my life - Jon Watts. In life, he turned out to be pleasant and friendly, and not as I thought at first. Everything was perfect, when she suddenly appeared, and I immediately realized that all my attempts to catch my breath would be in vain.


	3. Chapter 3

"POV TOM"  
She came closer and closer, but when she reached, she stopped at a distance from me. A whole crowd of people gathered around us - the entire set, including the main actors, extras, makeup artists, etc. An awkward silence reigned between us, because no one was familiar and it was awkward to utter a word. Thank God this scene did not last long and after a couple of seconds all of us were brought out of trance by the head and creator of all this, Mr. Watts.

"So, here and now are the best! You showed your talent to us and now you have to open it to the whole world! We are waiting for an amazing six months together, so now I invite you to get to know each other, and it is desirable for you to find a common language!"

Jon pointed to a door and asked everyone to come in. We obeyed his command unconditionally. It turned out to be a banquet hall. Spacious and spacious, all the participants in our gathering fit there without any problems, and even there was still space.

"So", Jon got hold of a microphone somewhere and was now speaking something into it. I didn’t pay attention, I was in search of that stranger.

"Lost someone?" Suddenly there was a pleasant calm voice near me. I turned in this direction and saw her.  
"Uh, well ... no", God, what's wrong with me! Fool! I couldn't even utter a word!  
“Cool”, she snapped and turned her head in the direction where Jon stood and began to listen to him. I did the same.

"Now I will introduce you. When I call your name, please raise your hand."

They all threw in, a whisper ran through the hall.

"So, well, let's start with the most important person out here - Tom Holland, he will be our Peter Parker or the beloved Spider-Man", I raised my hand and nodded. Everyone gave me a friendly gaze, this girl was one of them. I looked at her, she smiled, I smiled back.

I didn't listen to anything Jon said next. I was waiting for the voice of this girl, and now, finally, she raised her hand.

"The role of Michelle went to Zendaya", he announced, and now I can look at her not furtively, as I did before, but in the open. She looked ahead and a faint smile appeared on her face.

The acquaintance was soon completed. I didn’t recognize anyone but her. Everyone began to disperse, I followed Zendaya.

"Why are you following me?" she asked suddenly, stopping abruptly.


	4. Chapter 4

"POV TOM"  
"Uh ... no, I'm not chasing", I didn't know what to say.  
"Yes? And what is it then? You looked at me the whole event, after it was over, you stood and waited for me to go, and now you are going in the same direction as me", she said with a grin.  
"Coincidence. It happens", I tried to say in a confident voice.  
"Hmm," her grin cleared up.  
"Well, so ... Zendaya?", the only thing that came to my mind.  
"Spider?" she said with a mockery, but, God, I liked that tone so much.  
"Something does not suit you?"  
"No, everything is ok!"

We stood in the middle of the hall. Other people bypassed us. Someone knocked on the back and said: "Mmm, we have a new couple in the project" and something like that. I am generally modest by nature, and even more so with girls. The way I spoke to Zendaya ... oh God! I need to somehow compensate for my failure, but I don't know what to say or how to start a conversation at all. I could only smile that silly. Yes, an awkward moment.

"Can we go to the others? Otherwise we'll skip everything", she nevertheless began the conversation.  
"What will happen? And where does everyone go?" I do not understand anything.  
" you even listen to what Jon said?"  
\- Well yes...  
"Yeah, to find out my name, and the rest of the time he just stared at me," she began to sarcastically.  
\- No, what are you ... - I did not have time to finish, as she interrupted.  
\- Come on, everything is fine. So, let's go? - her voice and facial expression changed to friendly and became so sweet.

We followed the crowd, although it had almost disappeared. Since we did not know the surroundings, it turned out to be difficult for us. As a result, we generally lost sight of everyone.

"Well! We got lost!" she said, although in fact, there should have been a sad tone, but it was not.  
"It's okay, they have to come for us", I continued.  
"Yes? Why is that?" our conversation turned into some kind of anecdote.  
"Because they can't make a Spider-Man movie without Spider-Man."  
"Ahaha, they will quickly find you a replacement!"  
"I am irreplaceable!" I got a taste of the conversation.  
"Well, of course! Who else has such conceit?" We both laughed.

"Listen, and you are not at all what you were at the beginning of our acquaintance", I blurted out, not understanding why I said this.  
"Yes, then I just got used to the role of MJ. You know, these are the new people, the actors, with whom I will work. Something like this. But now you see the real me", she smiled and looked into my eyes.  
"Yes, great. I like you like that more", I said it as if under hypnosis, and only then I realized that I blurted out.  
"Well, I mean..." she again interrupted me, she loves doing it! But he always saves me in awkward situations  
"I understand, everything is fine".  
"Well, I...I'm actually very timid".  
"Yes, I can see. Relax. Is this your first role?"  
"The first main and in such a large-scale film, before that there were just children's games".  
"Haha, then you definitely need to become more open, because here you need to give all your best at 100, or even 200 percent".  
"Yes, probably".  
"If you want, I can teach you this".  
"It would be great! Thanks!"

We walked at a calm pace. We have already forgotten about the entire film crew. We felt good together. We just walked and talked.

"By the way, we started in a strange way, I'm Tom. Tom Holland!", I stopped and held out my hand to her.  
"What kind of kindergarten?" She laughed, "Well, okay. I'm Zendaya!"  
"Nice to meet you!"  
"Mutually!"


	5. Chapter 5

"POV TOM"  
As we walked, I learned a lot about Zendaya. It turns out that she is very kind, although she hides this behind a mask of indifference. In addition, the girl is cheerful and funny, now I know who will cheer me up easily in bad days.  
We are talking while finding a way out of here, as some man runs straight at us. He has headphones on his ears, but not those for a phone, but real massive ones for filming films / clips / advertisements, with a special microphone for communication. I immediately guessed that he was some kind of member of our team who was engaged in filming. Director, in short. Zendaya and I exchanged a dull look.

"There you are!", in pauses said the man and grabbed Zendaya by the wrist.  
"What are you doing?" she tried to escape from his grasp.  
"We all have already fawned upon you! What are you doing here?"  
“We're just lost,” I put in.  
“Well, you don't belong here. This is not like our zone. And now follow me", Zendaya finally managed to pull out her hand, and now she walked by herself, and not barely keeping up with this citizen in a half-run.

He walks so fast that we can barely keep up with him, not to mention chatting. If this man doesn't slow down, then Zendaya and I will be lost a second time.  
Well, okay, that was not the point. We have reached our destination. The door flew open and all eyes were directed at us. Those people who attributed the novel to us an hour ago smiled a shipper's smile. Some showed me their thumbs up to approve of my choice.  
I looked away. While walking, I bumped into some fat guy.

“Oh, I'm sorry, dude, I didn't notice”, I blurted out.  
"Yes, all the way, do not worry", he smiled.

I looked around and this time did not see Zendaya. God, where is she? There are a lot of people here, and it's easier to find a needle in a haystack than this girl in a crowd of people. The first at least doesn't move. I began to twirl my head like mad. The guy I ran into noticed my excitement.

"Hey bro, lost Zendaya?" he asked.  
"Uh, well ... yes", I drawled, "Have you seen her?"  
“No, but I can help find her,” he suggested.  
“Oh, thanks, bro,” I babbled.

And we set off in search of my beauty. Ugh, not mine, of course. And not beauty. I mean, no, she's very beautiful. In short, yes, you get the idea.  
We walked, and suddenly I realize that I do not know his name. I dare to ask.

"And what is your name?"  
"Let me guess, during the performance, you were too busy calculating the name of this girl?" he squinted at me.  
"Uh, no".  
"C'mon. Do you like her?" he insisted.  
“Well ... yes", I drawled.  
"Great, she's cool".  
“Just don’t tell anyone.  
"Yes, of course, bro".

I like this guy. I think we can become friends.

"So, what's your name?" I remembered.  
"Jacob. I will play your friend in "Spider-Man".  
"Cool. I’m Tom", I held out my hand.

So we started a conversation. We chatted about everything in the world and at the same time were looking for the missing beauty. It seems like zhe fell through the ground.

"Listen, how do you know Zendaya?" I asked.  
“Don’t you really know her?” Jacob asked with surprise, to which I only shook my head.  
"Wow! She is one of the most prominent stars in Hollywood. She is known all over the world! We were lucky that she became a part of our project, now it will definitely succeed!" the guy proclaimed.

"What success?" Zendaya came out of nowhere.

Jacob and I jumped in surprise.

“Relax, girls", Zendaya said sarcastically.  
"Well, what's the success?" she repeated her question.  
"Our film, because you are here", said Jacob, and after this phrase our conversation stuck.


	6. Chapter 6

"POV TOM"  
The three of us walked, talking and laughing. I haven't had such a company for a long time, few people talked to me at home, and I always wanted friends. Even though I have known Zendaya and Jacob for half an hour, they immediately gained my confidence.

"LOOK! And here is proof that our film will blow up all ratings", Jacob proclaimed and pointed to the crowd.

A lot of people crowded around the entrance, fenced off with a dividing tape and guarded by specialists. They are uncountable: from small to large, different ages, genders. Each of them is individual, but they all have one thing in common: they are all fans of Zendaya. How did I get it? So this is because even 200 meters away we could already hear them shouting her name in unison. “ZEN-DA-YA, ZEN-DA-YA, ZEN-DA-YA,” said the excited fans. As soon as we showed up and they noticed the star, everyone burst into applause and shouts of joy. All as one grabbed phones, cameras and started filming her; it so happened that both me and Jacob got under the lenses of cameras. Zendaya went to the fans to cool their ardor: she approached everyone, giving autographs and taking pictures with them. This made the fans even frenzied, and the guards could barely cope with their influx.  
Several hours passed before everyone calmed down and dispersed. Interestingly, many even asked for an autograph and a selfie from me and Jacob. I'm flattered.

“Thank you guys for waiting for me,” Zendaya said, catching her breath.  
“Not at all, it's nice to see your army,” I said with a laugh, which made the girl smile.  
"Yeah! How do you live like this? Wherever they go, they are everywhere!" Jacob muttered in amazement.  
"It's easy for me. You see, these people love me for who I am. They support me. Without them, I would not have achieved all this, they inspire me!" sincerity and gratitude are heard in the girl's voice.  
"Hello to you!" I said.  
"Don't worry, after this film the world will recognize you. I will promote you", she said and we all burst out laughing.

It's getting late. It's dark outside, little lights are on. Jacob and I volunteered to accompany our new friend. At first she refused, but then she agreed. It turned out that Zendaya lives very far from filming, but the most interesting thing is that we live very close. Neighbors, so to speak. Jacob has a small blunder; he lives nearby, but not near you either. Now Zendaya and I have volunteered to accompany him. For 20 minutes we walked together, enjoying the company. But when they reached Jacob's house, they said goodbye to him. I was left alone with Zendaya.

“Cool weather,” I said, taking in the fresh air of a summer night.  
"Not that word, I like to walk at night, though not with anyone. All my friends are sleeping at this time, but one is somehow scared".  
"Amazing! I like night walks too! Let's walk together?" I suggested, which was followed by a positive answer.

So we was talking about everything while we were on our way home. She hugged me goodbye. As embarrassing as it is to admit, this is the first time I've embraced a girl. It's so cool. Looks like I fell in love with her. Oh God, what is this young lady doing to me!

“Okay, see you later,” she said, but I was in a daze and didn’t hear anything.  
"Tom?" she asked and gave me a little push.  
"What?"  
"Are you okay? I say, see you later", the girl repeated.  
"Yes, I was just thinking", she smiled mysteriously and gave me a knowing look.  
"Yes, see you later", I said and we parted.


	7. Chapter 7

"POV TOM"  
I entered the house and the first thing to do after closing the door was sigh. But this is not a sigh of relief, but something more. Falling in love? Yes, most likely. I fell in love. For the first time in my life. Fueled by this extraordinary feeling, I did all the evening procedures so quickly and fell into bed. I don't want to sleep, so I started surfing the Internet. I googled "Zendaya", the search engine gave me thousands of answers. I pointed to the first site - Wikipedia. In about 15 minutes I read her entire biography. And she really is incredible! A very kind and talented girl! I'm falling in love with her more and more. Also on other sites I dug up her social networks. Damn! 90 million subscribers? Oh my God! As much as I am ashamed to admit, but I do not have a single account on social networks, but now I decided to create them. I download instagram, twitter and facebook, and immediately create my own pages. The second step is to subscribe to Zendaya, and of course other members of our team, as well as my relatives. I do not know if anyone will recognize me, because information and biography are empty and photos are missing. I don't know how to do this, but honestly I have no explicit desire to fill this out.  
After some time, I receive a notification about new subscribers. What is there! And more than 300! Where did so much come from? I click on the desired section and scroll through, I see acquaintances - a couple of friends, relatives and oh! It! Zendaya! Apparently from her, people unknown to me are added to my subscribers.  
In the messages I also expect a replenishment. My mother and Zendaya wrote to me, answered my mother first, so as not to be distracted from the correspondence with the girl later.

"Tom?" wrote to me Zendaya. I already wrote "Yo" to her before.  
“Yes,” I say, and my message was read immediately.  
"Why don't you have any information filled on your profile?" the girl is interested, and I do not have time to answer, as she again writes to me, "Ah! You created accounts on purpose to follow me, right?"  
“No", I answer as soon as possible so that she doesn't interrupt me again.  
"Well, of course. Go to sleep, spider. I have to get up early tomorrow."  
"I'm on my way, commander."  
"Hahaha, I like that nickname."  
"Then now I will always call you that wa", I am glad that now we have our own nicknames that only we understand.  
"Go to sleep!" she commands.  
“I’m asleep,” I say.  
"Do not lie! I see that you are lying on your bed and hacking into the phone, and with the night light on", aughs Zendaya.  
"Wait, how did you..."- I began, but turning my head I understood the reason.

I get out of bed and go to the window. Opening it, I climb onto the windowsill and come face to face with her.

“I knew we were neighbors, but I didn't know we are that close", she says, smiling.  
"Yeah, that's lucky!"  
"Yeah, now you will follow me 24/7."  
“I won't,” I say and feel my cheeks turn red.

The crisp night air develops her hair, and the moonlight falls from the best angle, making her skin glow. She looks divine! I don't know if it is worth considering this as a so-called date under the stars, but we sat there for another hour and a half, after which we said goodbye and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"POV TOM"  
At five in the morning the alarm went off. Yes, I always dreamed of becoming a real actor and vowed to do everything for this, but get up at five in the morning! This is definitely not about me! I reached for the phone, turned off that annoying ringtone, and fell asleep again. Of course, after our conversation with Zendaya under the starlight, we sat there for about two hours. I went to bed at about three in the morning! 2 hours of sleep is not enough! Especially for me! I need to sleep as long as possible. I don't understand what is worse, that I swore to do everything in order to achieve my goal, or that I now justify myself, and I do it in a dream.  
Thanks God all this is incomprehensible that what is happening is interrupted by some knocking and shouting. I flinch and immediately widen my eyes. I don’t understand where it came from. I am on the second floor, the knock on the door cannot reach here so loudly. I again plunged into a discussion with myself. And here it is again! I turn my head and understand who is involved in disturbing my peace. I go to the window and open it. Zendaya climbs into my room through the small space between the houses. I am both shocked and surprised at the same time, but I must admit that I am glad that she came.

"Hey dude. Are you going to be here all day? We have shooting in 2 hours, forgot?" she chatters.  
"No, I was about to get up", I began to make excuses, as she again interrupts me. She loves doing it!  
"Yeah of course. I saw you "getting up"", the girl demonstrates quotation marks in the air.  
"Hey, who is following who?" I insert and she falls silent, unable to find words.  
"I'm not following you! I'm just worried that you will be late on your first day. This is not good, especially for the leading actor!" she proclaims.  
"Listen, how are you even ready? Time only half 6, and you are already completely ready! Didn't you sleep at all or what?" I ask with surprise, sitting down on the bed, but she doesn't let me do it.  
"I'm a night person. Nightlife attracts me! I can stay awake for several days and feel great!" she said, pulling my elbow and lifting me out of bed. "And anyway, you promised me to go with me on morning jogging and night walks", the girl reminds, rolling up my blanket.  
"What, right today?" I try to hide my excitement, but it turns out badly.  
"Today will not work, we are already late, but I will not let you relax! Now go get ready quickly!" she commands with a laugh and points her finger at the door.  
"Yes, ma'am!" I put my hand to my head, showing that everything is in her power.  
"Ma'am? Where did the "commander" go?" She narrows her eyes and begins to drill me with a glance.  
"You're the ma'am commander, the ma'am commander! What do you think?" I try to make amends.  
“Fine,” she says, smiling shyly, but in a split second her mood will be replaced by excitement and she throws pillows at me shouting “Go now and get ready!”.

I hastily pack the things I need while she catches my every movement with her eyes. This makes me laugh, and I start laughing uncontrollably. She throws a pillow at me again, followed by a blanket.

“It’s in your best interest to hurry, otherwise all the things from this room will fly at you, in the end no one and nothing will remain unharmed”, she threatens. I know from her tone that this is a joke, but I still decide to leave.

I return to the room in 7 minutes. The bed is made: not a single fold on it, all the things previously thrown at me are standing in their places. The only one who is missing is that crazy, but sweet person who so serenely burst into my life. I look out the window, looking directly into the room opposite, trying to find Zendaya, but in vain. I call her a couple of times - the result is the same. I thought we would go to the shooting together, I thought we would walk side by side and the paparazzi would catch us, spreading rumors about our romance. Sadly, she didn't even say goodbye. I exhale, turn, and meet her eyes. We stand so close our noses almost touch and I can feel her breath and I hear a heartbeat. We stand for about a minute without even moving a finger, after which she shifts and mutters something about breakfast. I did not hear exactly what she was saying, but I obeyed and went downstairs. Halfway to the first floor, the aroma of something delicious envelops my nose.

"I'm vegan and I don't eat anything of animal origin, and now you too!" she speaks as if we are already married and are solving important family issues, although I admit I like it.  
"Why did you cook me breakfast?" I read about her food preferences on the Internet, so I know every detail.  
"Because you are such a snail!" she pulls. "You are longer than the longest girl in the world! I can die while waitinh you", she says, laughing.

I start breakfast. It looks great and tastes even better! Zendaya made pancakes and poured some delicious jam over them. Honestly, I haven't eaten such deliciousness for a long time, even my mother didn't spoil me with this! I'm flattered. Maybe she likes me?

"Tasty?" Zendaya gets me out of my thoughts.  
"Very! Thank you very much", I thank and offer to have breakfast together, but she refuses. "You need to eat more, you are so skinny!" I exclaim, grabbing her wrists and rubbing them in the air.  
“I’m not skinny, don’t worry, Mom,” she says mockingly.

We chattered incessantly, constantly diluting the chatter with laughter. After 15 minutes, we are all also in a cheerful mood, left the house and moved to work.


	9. Chapter 9

"POV TOM"  
Since Zendaya is super-mega-popular, we get hit by the cameras. They ask her something about projects, health and so on, and suddenly ... oops ... "Are you and Tom dating?" I hear. But just imagine this. We could become a wonderful couple: we would go to the cinema, restaurants, I would look after her, my baby. Eh! That would be great. Zendaya helped me come back to reality by pushing me under the ribs. From the blow, I instantly come to my senses and mechanically put my hand to my bruised side.

“Don't pay attention to them, just walk by and smile, I'll do the rest myself,” her velvet voice brings me out of a trance, which I am ready to listen to all day.

I make a gesture "Okay", she laughs and we move on. The paparazzi come with us, Zendaya answers them on various kinds of questions, and I am asked to go alongside and smile. She manages to simultaneously speak to me and to him. That works! Definitely a professional. I still have a lot to learn, and I want her to be my teacher!  
In 20 minutes we arrived at our destination. The paparazzi all this time trailed next to us, more precisely with Zendaya, they have nothing to do with me, especially after the girl refuted all their speculation about our romance.  
Thank God, they did not dare to enter the studio beyond the gate. Finally, Zendaya and I are again alone and alone, not distracted from each other. Although this euphoria did not last long, after 5 minutes other members of our team flooded into the hall. And again you will have to wait for the evening to spend it with her. Honestly, it won't be easy, waiting so many hours.  
Zendaya was dragged somewhere in the opposite direction, and I remained standing still, not knowing where to go. It seems that nobody needs me at all. I go up to the first person in the headphones. This is a man, some kind of costume manager.

"Tom! Here you are! We've lost you! Follow me." He grabs my wrist and pulls in the opposite direction from where Zendaya has disappeared.  
"Where are we going?" I succumb to this person.  
“We will take measurements from you and design costumes,” the man says happily, it’s immediately obvious that he is enjoying his work.

We turn into a long corridor and go into the first door. A large room opens, in which there are shelves with things on each corner. While looking around all this, two more people come up to me: a man and a woman, about 30 years old. The blond woman immediately starts taking measurements, and the man just talks. I immediately fit into their company. We laugh and discuss everything in the world. How I like this whole team: stylists, Jacob and of course Zendaya. By the way, about Jacob! I see a familiar figure across the hall. He apparently just entered, and he was immediately surrounded by workers, just like me. I raise my hand as a sign of greeting, he sees it and responds in kind, giving me a smile.  
During a break I go up to Jacob. Talking about my adventures with Zendaya, he whistles blissfully.  
Then again work, measurements and so on. This is how the first half of the day passes. I don’t notice how time flushes for lunch.  
The door to our room opens and Zendaya tumbles in.

"Hey, guys," she screams on the doorstep, "Going to dinner?"

I look at Jacob, he understood me.

“I’ll be a little late, and besides, I don’t want to eat yet,” the guy says.  
"Okay," Zendaya turns to me, "Tom, are you coming?" I nod. "Fine, then let's go."

She turns around and leaves behind the door, I go up to Jacob, thank him and leave for the girl.

"Well? How was your first day on a real Hollywood set?" she asks when I catch up and compare with her.  
"Everything is great! I like it", I look at her, we meet eyes. An awkward silence enters. We smile at each other. Heck! Something definitely ran between us!  
“I don’t know where the dining room is,” I finally say, and Zendaya looks away.  
"Follow me", she commands and I obey.

In the dining room, she takes a vegan lunch. Everyone knows that she is a vegeterian, therefore whenever she is working, such a menu is specially organized. This I also read yesterday on the Internet.

“You're a vegan now too, remember?" she says, and puts a tray of plant food in front of me. I nod and take my food.

Lunch with her company is much better! I don't want this idyll to end, but soon she gets up and I follow her. Having agreed to meet in a large corridor after a working day, we each disperse in his own direction.


	10. Chapter 10

"POV TOM"  
Today is a day off. I decided to sleep off, because there is a very important and eventful day ahead. Woke up at one o'clock. I pulled back the curtains and saw her. Although I can see her behind the glass of two windows, this does not interfere with her magnificence. The daytime rays of the sun illuminate her, giving shine to wavy brown hair and gloss to her skin. For some reason she sits on the floor with her back to me, bent over her knees. Oh my God! Not! God forbid something happened to her!  
I started to open the window with lightning speed. But the law of meanness worked here too! How deliberately the window was jammed, and it did not give in to my manipulations. How much noise have I made! My roommate heard it too, because she turned and stared at me. Her eyes expressed confusion and shock, but her lips stretched into a smile. A black lump peeped out from behind. What is it? She picked up this ball and got up herself, and went to meet me. Already, when she was standing near the window, I saw that this incomprehensible thing in Zendaya's hands was moving. The sun's rays fell in such a way that the glass reflected them and it was not clear what it was, even if he was not far away.

"Hey, dude, what are you making noise for?" The girl asked with jokingly. "And why are you sleeping so long? I'm already tired of waiting for yo..." She did not finish the sentence, closing her mouth to her hands and smiling embarrassedly. I smiled back.  
"Why were you sitting there, bending over to the floor?" I demanded. "Something happened?"  
“No, it's okay, I was just playing with Noon,” she shrugged.  
"Do you still play with toys?" I grinned.  
"Are you crazy? You yourself are a toy! Noon is my favorite son."  
"Son?" I have no words, I am in shock. "Where did you get him? From whom?" There was nothing written about children on the Internet.  
“Tom, you're an idiot,” Zendaya laughed. “This is my puppy,” she said, pulling that black lump out of the window. Now it is clear that it turns out to be a small mini Schnauzer.  
"Oh..." I blushed.  
"Hmm ... I wonder why you were looking for information about me, huh?" The girl narrowed her eyes, showing a suspicious look.  
"And why you have to wait until I wake up?" I answered her the same.  
“Okay, let's forget it." We kept looking at each other suspisiously.  
"Agreed." We laughed all over the street, that even passers-by began to turn at us.

"Go at least put yourself in order, otherwise it's kinda scary to look at you," Zendaya faked me.  
"I will spite you so to walk all my life."  
"Well, you turned it down of course! Will we be together all our lives? Then I'll give it to you if you disgrace me," we laughed again.

“You’re right after all, it’s better to clean yourself up, otherwise the passers-by are already glancing at me,” I admitted, noticing the sidelong and disgusting looks of people.  
“I know, I'm always right,” she gave me a dramatic, arrogant look. "Now go! Even in my house I can already feel the stench from your mouth," the girl pinched her nose with her thumb and forefinger, and waved her other hand in the air, dispelling the air.

I rolled my eyes, waved, and turned away, about to leave. Zendaya deliberately sent me a kiss, and I just stuck out my tongue and left her field of vision. I went downstairs to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed myself.  
I went into the kitchen and put some cereal in my bowl. Despite the fact that the clock is already four o'clock, for me this is breakfast.  
I finished the meal quickly, but did not leave the kitchen. My task now is to prepare snacks for the date. Since Zendaya is a vegan, I had to google special recipes because I didn't need them before. It's good that they turned out to be simple, and their preparation was not difficult.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Jacob. He wants to facetime me. I accepted the call. He knows that I am going on a date with my beloved girl, so now he gives me various advice and instructions.  
The unexpected doorbell made me shudder. Carried away by the conversation, I didn't even bother to look through the peephole.

“Yes, how I wish Zendaya liked me as much as I liked her,” I turned to Jacob as I opened the door. On the threshold in front of me was the girl of my dreams. We froze in awkwardness, looking at each other, because she heard the last phrase. I didn't want her to know about my feelings in this way. Confused, I quickly entered the house and slammed the door in front of her. What a fool! I heard her receding footsteps. I hope she is not offended and our picnic is still in place.  
The rest of the time I got ready mentally, and also chose a decent outfit.  
By six o'clock and forty-five minutes I was ready. I put on my denim breeches just below the knees with blue cotton edging. In their tone I put on a T-shirt with some black patterns, and on my feet my favorite black and white sneakers. I neatly put snacks and drinks in a basket and covered the whole thing with a red plaid blanket to keep warm and use it as a seat.  
At 6.57 pm, I was already standing at the door to Zendaya's house. She responded to the call quickly and also appeared on the doorstep. She also wore sneakers, a T-shirt and denim shorts. It is worth noting that we have the same color tone. The girl noticed it too.  
We were accompanied by her favorite Noon. I got worried and found the most deserted way on the Internet, with the aim of not being noticed by the paparazzi.

"Where are we going?" Zendaya asked in a cheerful voice.  
"It's a surprise."  
"You live in this city for a very short period of time, and now you are taking me to some secret place, I am already scared."

We went on foot. The road took us 40 minutes. All this way we talked and laughed. She is a great companion.  
The destination did not disappoint. A small park located on a hill. There are trees and other greenery around. Poliants are decorated with flowers, drawing a rainbow on the ground with their flowers. In the distance, a stream gurgles, reflecting the pink sky and the setting sun.  
There were no people besides us, which means that the entire field is at our disposal. I laid the same plaid blanket on the grass. We sat down comfortably opposite each other. I got vegan sandwiches, salads and other snacks. Zendaya also took something to eat. The absorption of food was accompanied by conversation and laughter. I told the girl about my life, and she about hers, they shared photos and videos. Suddenly I noticed that she was distracted and stared at the sky. It is clear why: the setting sun threw its rays behind the clouds, from which they seemed to shine, and the pink sky accompanied the whole picture.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, shifting my gaze from sunset to Zendaya.  
"Very much like in a fairy tale."  
“Yes,” I said in a breathless tone.  
"Tom?" The girl called me, drawing my attention to herself. "This afternoon, when I came to you, you spoke to Jacob. I heard everything. And yes, I like you as much as you like me."


	11. Chapter 11

"POV TOM"  
Today is a day off. I decided to sleep off, because there is a very important and eventful day ahead. Woke up at one o'clock. I pulled back the curtains and saw her. Although I can see her behind the glass of two windows, this does not interfere with her magnificence. The daytime rays of the sun illuminate her, giving shine to wavy brown hair and gloss to her skin. For some reason she sits on the floor with her back to me, bent over her knees. Oh my God! Not! God forbid something happened to her!  
I started to open the window with lightning speed. But the law of meanness worked here too! How deliberately the window was jammed, and it did not give in to my manipulations. How much noise have I made! My roommate heard it too, because she turned and stared at me. Her eyes expressed confusion and shock, but her lips stretched into a smile. A black lump peeped out from behind. What is it? She picked up this ball and got up herself, and went to meet me. Already, when she was standing near the window, I saw that this incomprehensible thing in Zendaya's hands was moving. The sun's rays fell in such a way that the glass reflected them and it was not clear what it was, even if he was not far away.

"Hey, dude, what are you making noise for?" The girl asked with jokingly. "And why are you sleeping so long? I'm already tired of waiting for yo..." She did not finish the sentence, closing her mouth to her hands and smiling embarrassedly. I smiled back.  
"Why were you sitting there, bending over to the floor?" I demanded. "Something happened?"  
“No, it's okay, I was just playing with Noon,” she shrugged.  
"Do you still play with toys?" I grinned.  
"Are you crazy? You yourself are a toy! Noon is my favorite son."  
"Son?" I have no words, I am in shock. "Where did you get him? From whom?" There was nothing written about children on the Internet.  
“Tom, you're an idiot,” Zendaya laughed. “This is my puppy,” she said, pulling that black lump out of the window. Now it is clear that it turns out to be a small mini Schnauzer.  
"Oh..." I blushed.  
"Hmm ... I wonder why you were looking for information about me, huh?" The girl narrowed her eyes, showing a suspicious look.  
"And why you have to wait until I wake up?" I answered her the same.  
“Okay, let's forget it." We kept looking at each other suspisiously.  
"Agreed." We laughed all over the street, that even passers-by began to turn at us.

"Go at least put yourself in order, otherwise it's kinda scary to look at you," Zendaya faked me.  
"I will spite you so to walk all my life."  
"Well, you turned it down of course! Will we be together all our lives? Then I'll give it to you if you disgrace me," we laughed again.

“You’re right after all, it’s better to clean yourself up, otherwise the passers-by are already glancing at me,” I admitted, noticing the sidelong and disgusting looks of people.  
“I know, I'm always right,” she gave me a dramatic, arrogant look. "Now go! Even in my house I can already feel the stench from your mouth," the girl pinched her nose with her thumb and forefinger, and waved her other hand in the air, dispelling the air.

I rolled my eyes, waved, and turned away, about to leave. Zendaya deliberately sent me a kiss, and I just stuck out my tongue and left her field of vision. I went downstairs to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed myself.  
I went into the kitchen and put some cereal in my bowl. Despite the fact that the clock is already four o'clock, for me this is breakfast.  
I finished the meal quickly, but did not leave the kitchen. My task now is to prepare snacks for the date. Since Zendaya is a vegan, I had to google special recipes because I didn't need them before. It's good that they turned out to be simple, and their preparation was not difficult.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Jacob. He wants to facetime me. I accepted the call. He knows that I am going on a date with my beloved girl, so now he gives me various advice and instructions.  
The unexpected doorbell made me shudder. Carried away by the conversation, I didn't even bother to look through the peephole.

“Yes, how I wish Zendaya liked me as much as I liked her,” I turned to Jacob as I opened the door. On the threshold in front of me was the girl of my dreams. We froze in awkwardness, looking at each other, because she heard the last phrase. I didn't want her to know about my feelings in this way. Confused, I quickly entered the house and slammed the door in front of her. What a fool! I heard her receding footsteps. I hope she is not offended and our picnic is still in place.  
The rest of the time I got ready mentally, and also chose a decent outfit.  
By six o'clock and forty-five minutes I was ready. I put on my denim breeches just below the knees with blue cotton edging. In their tone I put on a T-shirt with some black patterns, and on my feet my favorite black and white sneakers. I neatly put snacks and drinks in a basket and covered the whole thing with a red plaid blanket to keep warm and use it as a seat.  
At 6.57 pm, I was already standing at the door to Zendaya's house. She responded to the call quickly and also appeared on the doorstep. She also wore sneakers, a T-shirt and denim shorts. It is worth noting that we have the same color tone. The girl noticed it too.  
We were accompanied by her favorite Noon. I got worried and found the most deserted way on the Internet, with the aim of not being noticed by the paparazzi.

"Where are we going?" Zendaya asked in a cheerful voice.  
"It's a surprise."  
"You live in this city for a very short period of time, and now you are taking me to some secret place, I am already scared."

We went on foot. The road took us 40 minutes. All this way we talked and laughed. She is a great companion.  
The destination did not disappoint. A small park located on a hill. There are trees and other greenery around. Poliants are decorated with flowers, drawing a rainbow on the ground with their flowers. In the distance, a stream gurgles, reflecting the pink sky and the setting sun.  
There were no people besides us, which means that the entire field is at our disposal. I laid the same plaid blanket on the grass. We sat down comfortably opposite each other. I got vegan sandwiches, salads and other snacks. Zendaya also took something to eat. The absorption of food was accompanied by conversation and laughter. I told the girl about my life, and she about hers, they shared photos and videos. Suddenly I noticed that she was distracted and stared at the sky. It is clear why: the setting sun threw its rays behind the clouds, from which they seemed to shine, and the pink sky accompanied the whole picture.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, shifting my gaze from sunset to Zendaya.  
"Very much like in a fairy tale."  
“Yes,” I said in a breathless tone.  
"Tom?" The girl called me, drawing my attention to herself. "This afternoon, when I came to you, you spoke to Jacob. I heard everything. And yes, I like you as much as you like me."


	12. Chapter 12

"POV TOM"  
Zendaya said that she likes me too. As usual, I'm in a stupor. I've never liked girls so much before, but now it turns out my feelings are mutual. How should I react? What should I say?  
I just smiled, she smiled back.

"Is it true?" I asked.  
“Yes,” Zendaya replied shyly, blushing slightly.  
"I like you too. From the first moment. Then, when we collided on the way to the shooting", I told her.  
"Yes I remember you. To be honest, at first I didn’t pay attention to you, but you didn’t get out of my head. Then we met on the set, so I thought it was fate."  
"I am very glad that you appeared in my life", I said, looking the girl in the eyes.  
"Me too".

There was a silence, but it was not awkward. We sat opposite and looked into each other's eyes. The last rays of the sun went over the horizon, painting the sky pink and purple. This picture resembled a romantic landscape, on which Zendaya and I were two small black silhouettes, located, so to speak, in the very heart of paradise. The colors of the painting speak for themselves that love reigns around. Couples of birds flying towards the sunset prove the same. The leaves of the trees sway slightly from the light breeze. Zendaya's long hair soars in the same direction. It's a magical moment that I don't want to end.  
But the whole world is arranged according to the laws of meanness, and here I also did not keep myself waiting long. An energetic melody played from the basket. I reached over and pulled out my phone. This is Jon Watts, or as we call him, Big Boss. You can't ignore him. At first, I was seized by anxiety and fear, suddenly he somehow miraculously learned that Zendaya and I became close and now he will read the moral that the novel is prohibited at work. Zendaya and I aren't dating, though, so there's nothing to worry about. I pressed "Answer the call" on the display and raised it to my ear, all the while watching Zendaya. She proceeded to eat, choosing a vegan burger first and washing it down with icy lemon-flavored tea. While I was talking on the phone, we made faces at each other, she portrayed me, while managing to absorb food.

"Yes, well, I got you", I reported in the voice of a soldier and hung up.

Zendaya started asking me what Big Boss needed, but I decided to mock her a little by refusing to tell. She already wanted to call Jon herself, but I pardoned her and told everything. The bottom line was that even though the film is still in the making, it is already at the top of the Most Anticipated Movies list. Cast has long been known to the whole world, so we are already pestering with questions. And now Jon called to say that me, Zendaya and Jacob were invited to the Ellen show. Of course, Zendaya has known her for a long time and has attended her shows more than once, but for Jacob and me this is new. Breakthrough, so to speak.  
The girl was delighted with the news. In fact, she is an optimist in life, and even a little thing makes her happy. She is never sad.  
We sat here until 10 pm and constantly talked, played games and even ran after each other. In the company with Zendaya, my smile never left my face, and even more so today.  
It was dark around long ago. We packed up, took a couple of photos, walked around the clearing one more time, and went home. On our way back home we also went by foot. We walked slowly, unhurriedly. There are already few people on the street, so we decided to go along the main road, and not in the back streets, as it was at first.  
We reached the house after an hour and a half. I decided to walk Zendaya straight to the doorstep.

“Well, thank you for the evening,” she drawled.  
"Thank you too for agreeing and going with me. It was great", I replied.  
“Yes,” the girl said in a mysterious voice.

We stood silently a few centimeters away and looked into each other's eyes. I wonder if she remembers that confession? We somehow moved away from this topic and did not touch on it anymore.  
Well, okay, if you don't try, you won't know. Whatever happens.  
I closed my eyes, curled my lips into a tube, and slowly reached for Zendaya. In a moment, I felt her kiss. Confidently hugged the waist and pulled her closer.  
Having pulled away, we stood in an embrace for a couple of minutes, looking at the stars. This is the best moment in my life.

“Well ... good night.” Zendaya pulled away from me, but her face was simultaneously embarrassed and contented.  
“Yes, sweet dreams, honey,” I said, and a smile spread across her face.

I went up to her, quickly kissed her plump lips and left. She closed the door behind me and I went to my house. After taking several steps, he jumped into the air and hit his feet together, as if giving five. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I circled around myself several times. My gaze settled on Zendaya and I stopped abruptly. She has seen the entire performance, and took me by surprise. I blushed, she smiled and blew a kiss, then drew the curtain and disappeared from my field of vision.


	13. Chapter 13

"POV TOM"  
I heard some incomprehensible noise. It woke me up. I opened my eyes and sat on the bed. I still don't understand what it is, and in my sleep I can't even figure out what it could be. The noise continues. It looks like some kind of knock. Is it a knock on the door? Although who does not sleep so early? I need to check this out. I got out of bed, put on the nearby slippers and paddle to the entrance. To do this, I need to overcome a long corridor and stairs, since my bedroom is on the second floor.  
Although I had actually woken up already, mentally I was still in a dream, so I was in no hurry, but barely trudged towards a sound I did not understand.  
Suddenly I heard someone yelling my name and the sounds become more frequent. Yes, yes, it is not like yelling, but simple shouts. Out of surprise, I stumbled over my own leg and almost screwed up and snapped my nose, but thank God, I managed to grab the railing and resist. In my first life, I began to love railings, because they, one might say, saved my life.  
The cry of my name brought me out of my thoughts about life and death. This is a familiar voice, I even guess who it might be. Because of this somersault of mine on the stairs, I finally woke up, and now I accelerated with ease and headed for the front door.  
When I got to the right place in a matter of seconds, I swing it open, and Zendaya's fist flies in my forehead. Yeah, a good start to the day. I understand that she did not do this on purpose, because she was looking somewhere in the other direction, and when she smeared it on my face, she was frightened and folded her palms with a lock over her mouth. But she quickly came to her senses, grabbed my wrist and pulled me sharply out of the house.

"How can you sleep so long? You also walked to the door for two hours! Horror!" the girl lamented as she pulled me down the street.  
"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I demanded. I am in only one dressing gown, and did not even wash.  
"Yes, you wait", Zendaya barked, and took me to her home.

Wow! This is my first time at her house, although we have known each other for several months. She hangs around with me almost every day, and I am with her for the first time. I liked her house instantly. Everything around is snow-white and the furnishings are made in a modern and stylish format. All things are in their places, and those that are not in the shelves are neatly folded. It is immediately evident that Zendaya is a good hostess and loves cleanliness.  
The girl slammed the door behind me and dragged me along the corridor.

“Here, look, the tray is here,” she pointed to the plastic animal waste box. "Here is a bed, in that corner is a chest with toys", all the words were accompanied by directions in the right direction. "He has two bowls: one for water, the other for food, respectively. Food in the shelf above the bowls. It's all in the kitchen. There is a booth on the street near the entrance, and there is a collar and leash nearby. You will find it. Well, I guess that's all. Any questions?" said Zendaya, looking at me.  
"Yes, I have one question. WHAT?" I did not understand anything at all what was happening.  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? I missed this moment in a hurry. My grandmother has some kind of health problem, and I urgently need to go to her in Oakland. Your task is to look after Noon, you can live in my house, here are the keys for you. The main thing is to remember that he is my beloved son, so take good care of him."

Nobody asked my approval, but I don't mind either. Just the thought that I would be living in Zendays's house gave me such positive energy.  
Suddenly a car horn sounded in the street. I jumped up, and the girl grabbed a large bag, apparently with clothes, kissed me on the cheek, patted the dog's fur and ran away.


	14. Chapter 14

"POV TOM"  
It's been about a week since Zendaya left. I didn't want to live in her house simply because I felt it was arrogance. But her puppy Noon refused to live anywhere else besides his home. I even carried all his things: a tray, bowls, a booth, toys to my house, but all in vain. He came to his room anyway. Even though it had been about 7 days now, Noon was whining every night. He missed Zendaya very much and waited for her. In this, our desires coincided. Although we communicated with the girl every day on the phone, Noon, like me, is always glad to hear her gentle voice, but it still did not make our life easier, we wanted to see her live. I've never had animals, but I've always wanted to. These days I have become so close to baby Noon, he is already like my puppy too. We spent all the time with him: we walked, played, I took him to the shooting. By the way, due to her departure, Zendaya missed a couple of days of work, so we filmed scenes where she was not involved. It seemed sad without her in the studio. The girl is the soul of the company, without her everything is empty.  
Today, as usual, Noon and I went for a walk. The paparazzi have already followed me at every step, regardless of whether I spend time with Zendaya or not. Fans have already noticed the absence of the actress, and the fact that her favorite dog lives with me. Wow, how many theories I have already read. Someone says that Zendaya gave me him for good, someone said that it was only for the time of absence. Someone generally suggested that we got married, and now Noon is ours, as it were, a common son. Such theories have always lifted my spirits.  
By nightfall, I returned to Zendaya's house. We played a little more with the puppy, and then both settled down on the couch and began to watch the series "Friends". For hours already 2 nights. Noon sleeps curled up on my stomach, and I'm half asleep, managing to watch TV with one eye.  
Suddenly I hear a murmur. Then a single knock, accompanied by a creak. Me and Noon simultaneously raised our heads and looked at each other. At first I thought that I dreamed it all, but since the puppy also hears, then everything happens in reality. Before I had time to recover, a black lump jumps up from me and rushes with a bark to the front door. I hear a familiar voice, and the same dream leaves me. Noon appears from around the corner, but at a height of one and a half meters from the floor. The secret is revealed when I see Zendaya holding her dog. The girl squeezed him in her arms so tightly that I thought she was about to crush him. But this did not happen. Moreover, the dog, on the contrary, liked it all and he deliberately forced him to press him even harder. Closer to your heart. This is what true friendship means. And it doesn't matter that they are completely different and not alike. The main thing is love and devotion. If friendship is just that.  
Despite such a touching greeting, I also did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, weirdo, don't you want to meet me? Or have you already taken root in my house so that you consider me a robber?" she said jokingly.  
"You are right as always. Now get out of my house!" I dramatically pointed to the door, but I could not help laughing.  
“You're a terrible actor. I wonder what place the creators thought when they took you on the lead role? we both burst into laughter.

All this time, as Zendaya arrived, a smile never left her face. And from mine too. I missed that devious smile and infectious laugh so much. Noon, too, could not get enough of it, he was running around Zendaya, then jumping on her, then generally dragging her somewhere.  
The girl allowed me to spend the night with her. Me and Noon, just like a couple of hours ago, settled down on the sofa, but this time we were not alone. We watched TV, constantly changing channels. I put my head on Zendaya's shoulder, and she, in her turn, put her head on mine. Despite the fact that I did not want to fall asleep, the hard day made itself felt, and I, exhaling calmly, fell asleep, immersed in all this idyll.


	15. Chapter 15

"POV ZENDAYA"  
The next morning I woke up later than the others. The smell of coffee has invaded my nostrils. Coffee and something else. But what is it? It smells like baked goods. I never smelled anything like that before, I always do everything on the fly, and I eat whatever.

"Finally woke up, sleeping beauty?" Tom looked into the room, and I made a grimace, like my character - MJ, "I made coffee and croissants."  
"Why?" I looked inquiringly at Tom.  
"Well, you allowed me to stay overnight."  
“You looked after Noon,” I murmured quickly in response.  
“It doesn't matter, I just wanted to please you,” Tom smiled.  
"Did you miss me?" I pinned, poking the guy on the side.  
"Me? Yeah, continue dreaming!" he sang.  
"Come on, stop pretending like you are a cool guy. I missed you too", I hugged a friend, or a boyfriend, I don't even know who we are.  
"Are you going to eat? Everything will cool down really soon", I pushed my chef onto the sofa and rushed to the kitchen. Noon ran after me with a loud bark.

After 5 minutes, we were already eating croissants, drinking hot rich coffee.

“You know Tom, you cook pretty well. Since now you are my personal chef!"  
"Then I'll have to live with you," Tom announced.  
"Why is this?" I was surprised.  
"Well, look, I need to cook you breakfast, and you are an early bird, I will have to get up early. Then lunch and dinner. Maybe another afternoon snack. Noon also needs to eat", Tom began to curl his fingers.  
"Oh, you sly", I narrowed my eyes, and the guy burst out laughing, "We need to prepare for Ellen's show, it's already tomorrow. It's time to go to the costume fitting."

We left the house and went in different directions. I go to my stylist - Law, and Tom to his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: before you read this chapter I want you to understand that all events are imaginated. This chapter contains scenes of violence. Bad words are also used here. Sorry for this and enjoy reading!

The guys spent this day alone. Everyone was busy preparing for the upcoming event. This was all new to Tom, so he was very excited and diligently preparing to make a good impression on the world tomorrow. Zendaya, already experienced in this business, worried quite a bit. She's already familiar with this whole process, with the presenter and the studio. But still, deep down, something disturbed the girl. But what, she did not know herself.

"POV TOM"  
I am very worried. I have no one to talk to about this, no one to get advice from, because none of my friends have ever been in the position that I am. Jacob also encounters this for the first time. But I still decide to call him.

“Hi,” he said after the fifth ring.  
"Hi bro. How are you?" I rattled off.  
"All the way, here I try on outfits for tomorrow. Are you ready already?"  
"Yes, I'm getting ready. Listen, aren't you scared? I'm so worried about something. For the first time in public, and the whole world will see us."  
"I am also very worried, but I try to drive away all these thoughts. Moreover, we are not alone, Zendaya will be with us, she is already experienced in all this."

Exactly! Zendaya! I have to talk to her!

"Oh, Jacob, you know, I'm so tired. See you tommorow, good night!" I blurted out and hung up before he could answer me.  
  
I quickly dialed Zendaya's number. She did not answer for a long time. I called her again, and for the third time I heard her gentle voice.  
"Yes, Tom?"  
"Zendaya, am I not distracting you?"  
"Um, no. Say what you want."

Something in Zendaya's voice pushed me away. She doesn’t speak her Zendaya-way somehow.

"Something happened?" I asked.  
“No, Tom, it's okay. What did you want?" all the same monotonously she answered.  
"Don't lie to me, please."  
"I am not lying. Tom, if you're done, then I need to get ready. See you tomorrow", I did not have time to answer anything, as she hung up.

I stood in shock for another seven minutes, not realizing that I was still holding the phone to my ear. "Did I do something wrong?", flashed through my head. However, I saw fit to write Zendaya a message.

"I worry about you. Sorry if something is wrong", several more times I looked at the typed message and resolutely sent it.

Two hours passed.  
There is still no answer. I had already managed to do all possible cases and was about to go to bed, when my phone rang. A new message. I quickly unlocked the device and saw a voice message from Zendaya.

“I'm sorry, Tom, for talking to you like that today. You are not guilty of anything. It's just that my ex saw our photos from that picnic and now he throws mud at me. I shouldn't have talked to you in that tone and generally strained you with my problems. Sorry", the girl very quickly said what happened when she was nervous. But there was something else in her voice that scared me.  
"Are you crying?" I asked.  
"Not anymore", the answer was not long in coming.  
"Listen, can I come to you?"  
"No, not worth it."

We chatted for a few more minutes. After making sure that everything was fine with Zendaya, I wished her good night and went to bed.

I was already sound asleep when a noise woke me up. Glancing at the clock, I was already ready to curse the whole world: well, who makes a brawl at half past three in the morning ?! Incomprehensible knock, as if something is being thrown on the floor. I got scared, thinking that burglars had broken into the house, but after listening, I realized that the sounds were not coming from my house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw in Zendaya's house lights on. Looking out the window, I saw two silhouettes. One is Zendaya's, of course, and the other is unfamiliar to me. A short, stocky figure stands in front of Zendaya, arms raised in the air and holding something bulky in them. This is where these sounds came from.  
Zendaya's scream returned me to reality. I kicked through the door in my room, instantly flew down the stairs, but the front door made me linger. As always happens for evil, the lock on the door jammed. In the end, out of anger, I knocked him out.  
Once again I thank God that our homes with Zendaya are literally close by. The door to her house was wide open. I immediately rushed to the second floor. I went into the room in which everything was happening, when I looked at what was happening from the window, but there was no one. Suddenly I was deafened by a rough male voice: "Come fucking out from there." I immediately realized and hid behind the door. A dark-skinned guy walked to the bathroom door, trying to open it. Suddenly a great idea came to my mind! I quickly dialed Zendaya's number and called. On the other end of the house, a loud melody rang. The guy hesitated a little, but followed the sound. I took a moment to walk to the bathroom door and pulled the handle. Does not open. Well, of course, what did I expect. There were sobs on the other side.

"Zendaya! Open up soon, it's me - Tom!" I whispered.  
"Tom?" With hope in her voice she answered, opening the door.

I went inside. Zendaya was wearing the dress she was supposed to wear for Ellen's show tomorrow. Despite the dripping makeup and matted hair, she was still beautiful.  
I hugged her tightly to me. The girl buried her nose in my shoulder and cried again. I put my hand in her hair.  
Suddenly he bursts into the bathtub. When he sees me, he throws a bottle of vodka on the floor, and it breaks with a crash into thousands of pieces.

"Who fucking are you and what are you fucking doing here?" he shouts, just like people in psychiatric hospitals.  
Suddenly, from behind his back, he pulls out something gray that looks like a gun. Oh no! It's a real gun! I wrapped my hand around Zendaya's neck and pulled us down. Just then, a deafening shot rang out. The next thing I heard was Zendaya screaming. Oh my God! No! Not that! There was blood on my clothes and a red puddle formed on the floor. Zendaya put her hand over the wound, but red liquid was already oozing through her fingers.  
"Have you completely lost your mind? You bastard, you almost killed her!" I yelled as loudly as never before. Out of anger, not understanding what I was doing, I went up to this cattle and smacked his fist in the face.

"POV STRANGER"  
I was very jealous of Zendaya for this guy when I saw their joint photos from the paparazzi. Yes, we broke up a couple of weeks ago and yes, it was my fault, but I just realized how much I love her. I didn’t want to go that far, and I don’t know what came over me, but after that shot my head started spinning. It was as if I had pulled away from this reality. I see the blood flowing through the body of my beloved.  
I wanted to apologize, but this thief of other people's girls pushed me back, so hard that I hit my head against the wall, and about ten books fell on my head. Just like in cartoons, only the pain is real. The next thing I remember is that someone took me away from home.

"POV TOM"  
This guy wanted to apologize, but I didn't give him this opportunity. He should have thought earlier.  
Just as I threw him to the floor, the police broke into the room. Seeing the collapsed room, broken furniture, bleeding Zendaya, they immediately knew what was what. Without delay, the police handcuffed the criminal and took him away.  
I helped Zendaya up. She cried again, no longer hiding it.

"Honey, don't worry, it's over", I stroked her cheek.  
She was not able to say anything, so I did not demand this from her.

“You shouldn't be alone tonight. Come to me, you will spend the night with me."

Zendaya nodded only slightly in agreement. I see that it is hard for her to walk, so without hesitation, I picked her up and carried her to me.

"I'll lie down on the floor. Feel yourself as at home", I said, gently placing Zendaya on the soft bed.

“I’m scared, lie down with me, please,” she said, her voice trembling.

I could not refuse her, so I nodded timidly and went to bed. We lay face to face and looked into each other's eyes. I tucked the loose strand behind Zendaya's ear. Soon she fell asleep, and I remained to watch her. Even when she's asleep, this girl is adorable.


	17. Chapter 17

"POV TOM"  
I woke up before Zendaya. She was peacefully lying on her back near the window and breathing heavily. I quietly got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. While I was washing, I was thinking about making this for breakfast. Having opted for veggie pizza, I went to the nearest store. The paparazzi were already waiting for me on the street. It looks like they already know everything that happened yesterday because they surrounded me like ants when they saw something sweet.

“Mr. Holland, we heard there was a massacre yesterday. It's true?  
“Mr. Holland, where is Zendaya? Is she all right?"  
"Mr. Holland, are you dating Zendaya?"

Questions were raining incessantly. I decided to remain silent. The paparazzi did not lag a step, I literally already started to run from them, like a mouse from a cat.  
In the supermarket, a great idea came to my mind. Before entering the store itself, I bought some kind of black wide-brimmed hat. I also found black sunglasses in his pocket and covered his face with all of this. Making sure that no one would recognize me now, I calmly went shopping. I don’t have time to make the dough myself, and I don’t know how, so I decided to buy a ready-made one. After collecting vegetables and mushrooms, I went to the cashier, where I stood for a long time. At this time, I went online, Zendaya was not online yet, she is probably still sleeping.  
I've already thanked myself several times this morning for wearing a black T-shirt. The paparazzi did not remember what I was wearing before, and my trip home was much calmer.  
Having crossed the threshold of the house, I immediately saw Zendaya. She was sitting on the couch with her arms around her legs and her nose buried in her knees. I dropped the grocery bags and rushed to her. She looked up and I saw tears on her face. I hugged the girl.  
“It's okay, this is in the past now, the cops have already taken this impudent man,” I began.  
"Yes, that's not the point, where is my Noon?" Tears rolled from her eyes even more.

Then it dawned on me that I hadn't really seen Noon that evening at all. And what should I answer? I don't want to upset Zen any more, but lying is not an option either.  
The girl looks at me with hope in her eyes, which makes me feel awkward.

"Uh, to be honest-" I can't speak calmly, "-to be honest, I didn't see him yesterday at all."

The girl's eyes, which were already full of tears, filled up even more, and rolled down her cheeks in large drops.  
Suddenly, the door to my house opened and a tall woman with blonde dyed hair appears on the threshold, some strands of which shine with a purple light. From fright and surprise, I jumped off the sofa. “Sorry, but who are you?” I never forget about manners. The woman pushed me away and went straight into the house, I indignantly followed her, asking her who she was. Suddenly, an answer was received to my question, but not from this unknown woman, but from Zendaya. "Mom," she said, and threw herself into the woman's arms.  
“Oh, uh, okay,” I muttered, but hardly anyone paid attention to me.  
“Mom, this is Tom,” Zendaya said unexpectedly, hugging my shoulder. The woman smiled at me with the kindest and widest smile and shook my hand.

At some point, I lost control of the situation, and my house was already packed with a bunch of people. I decided not to get involved in all this, since it is obvious that they all came to support Zendaya. I went to the kitchen to make pizza. After some time, I decided to invite everyone to the table. Zendaya introduced everyone. In addition to Claire, there was her dad Kazembe, her assistant Darnell, and her stylist Law. I very quickly found a common language with each of them. Like Zendaya, they are very outgoing and friendly people.

"Tom, nevertheless, everyone knows that the way to a man's heart lies through his stomach", Kazembe began his speech, "But if you suddenly decided to succeed after my daughter, then you cannot appease me only with food", everyone laughed, and Zendaya obviously blushed. I smiled at her, she smiled back shyly and hid her face in a sweatshirt.

We sat in such a friendly company for a couple of hours, chatting and getting to know each other better. I learned a lot about Zendaya, as she did about me. At one o'clock in the morning, everyone had already decided to disperse. I suggested that Zendaya stay again at her place for the night, because she had not yet recovered from the nightmare she had experienced, but she refused, saying that she would go home to her parents today. I walked everyone to the car, and when everyone was already seated Zendaya came back, came very close to me, whispered "Thank you" and kissed me warmly on the lips. I couldn't help it, but my brain seemed to be clouded and my lips spread into a wide smile. I guess I looked like an idiot. I didn’t even notice the car disappeared from sight. Damn, how am I in love with this girl!


	18. Chapter 18

"POV TOM"  
For the next five days, I didn't hear anything from Zendaya, she didn't even update social networks. No, of course we exchanged a couple of messages a day, but I would not consider it as a real conversation. The only thing I know is that she is now with her family in Oakland, and even she herself does not know when she will return. During these days I have already really missed this cute, cheerful little person. I literally didn't know what to do. Since Zendaya came into my life, all I have done is try to pay her attention to myself. Apparently, I did it, but I don't understand who we are to each other. There is nothing close in our relationship except those few kisses. Anyway, do they mean anything? Or just an impulsive feeling of desire? No, kisses are not given out to everyone, perhaps she still likes me.  
The phone distracted me from thinking. More precisely someone. The phone rang with an incoming message. Unknown number. I wonder who it is? I unlocked my phone and started reading the message.

"Tom, hello! How are you doing with Zendaya? I heard about what happened. Hope all is well. Can you come up to the show today? Love, Ellen."

Damn it! I completely forgot! Ellen has moved her release with us to this day! What a horror, I have to go out any minute, but I haven’t even washed my face yet.

"Hello! I don't know, about Zendaya, she went to her family in her hometown, but I definitely will!" I quickly typed a message, pressed the "send" button, threw the phone on the sofa and ran to pack.

While I was preparing, I thanked God a thousand times for me borning as a boy. Don't get me wrong, girls just drip for a long time. They are already beautiful, I don't understand why they are hiding behind makeup.  
I washed, combed and dressed in thirteen minutes. The only problem is that I cannot find the phone. I clearly remember throwing it on the couch, but now it's nowhere to be seen! Not on the floor, not around the sofa, not inside it. Everything is empty. What holy spirit needed my old eighth iPhone?  
Outside the window, I heard the sound of gravel from the wheels of an approaching car, and then a sharp but brief beep. Forgetting about the phone, I jumped out like crazy, barely closed the door of the house and broke into the car. Jacob was already inside in the back seat. I flopped down next to him and the chauffeur took us to the show.  
With Jacob, we already had time to discuss the situation that had happened, so he did not ask unnecessary questions now, and the chauffeur simply could not let himself to ask this, for which I was grateful. The last thing I wanted right now was to discuss this awful night.  
I spent most of the trip looking at my phone, trying to find the slightest sign from Zendaya. Will she come to the show or not? This is my first time on television, and I would be calmer with her, she is already experienced in this regard.  
As soon as we turned into the parking lot in front of The Ellen DeGeneres Show, our car was already surrounded by paparazzi. The guards immediately began to clear our way, but the obsessive paparazzi did not lag behind. They clicked their cameras, blinding us.  
Entering the building, Ellen herself greeted us with a kind wide smile. This is our first meeting and my first impression of her is already positive! She walked Jacob and me to our dressing rooms and left us to get ready for the broadcast.  
Going into the dressing room, I looked around. How well everything is arranged here! Furnishing in modern style! A dressing table with a mirror opposite the door, floor hangers with beautiful sparkling outfits, a black sofa, very soft in appearance! Honestly, I would love to live here!  
Finding on a hanger an ordinary black suit with a white shirt and a bow tie with my name written on it, I pulled off my shirt. Just at this moment, the door swings open and she appears on the threshold. We look at each other with wide eyes for a couple of minutes, then she mutters something to herself and leaves the dressing room, closing the door behind her. I instantly come to my senses and run after her.

"Hey hello!" I say breathlessly.  
"Hey Tom, how are you?" does she answer?  
"Why did you leave? Come in!"  
"Well, you are ... a little naked."

I examined my naked torso. Then I ran into the dressing room, quickly pulled on his shirt, and returned to the corridor for her. This time the girl agreed to stop by.

"Zendaya, how are you?" I did not calm down.  
"All is well."  
“I thought you weren’t coming,” I said, pointing to the sofa with my palm.  
“I couldn't miss your first TV show,” she said with a grin, sitting down on the sofa.  
"You look very beautiful."

Zendaya wears a long, tiered dress in purple with sequins to showcase her graceful figure. In the light, the dress glittered, adding even more charm to her glowing skin.

"Thank you, I would like to tell you the same, but-" She looked me up and down and laughed. I did the same.

Embarrassed, I hid behind an open closet door and finally put on my entire suit.  
Just at that moment a cameraman comes in and asks us to go to the stage. The broadcast will start in 5 minutes! I cannot express in words how nervous I am. My voice became quite squeaky with nerves, which made everyone around me laugh. Zendaya looked absolutely confident and tried to cheer Jacob and me up.  
When Ellen called us on stage, the audience burst into applause! I got goosebumps all over my body.

"Tom, Jacob, I am honored to have you here. This is your very first appearance on TV! Very soon you will become world stars, and my show will have a new achievement!"

At first I felt tense, Ellen even noticed that my hands were shaking. At the end of the broadcast, I already felt quite comfortable and with might and main threw jokes and talked about my life.  
Suddenly, a photo of Zen and me kissing at a picnic appeared on the large screen. The whole hall shouted in a voice: "Oh" with emotion.

"So, everyone is concerned about this question. Are you two dating?" Ellen raised her eyebrows and widened her lips in a broad matchmaker smile.

I was taken by surprise. I didn't know what to say. Sweat ran down my body again, my hands began to shake again. I don’t know who Zen and I are to each other, and I don’t have the faintest idea what to say to Ellen now.

"Yes!" Zen screamed, and the whole room burst into applause again!  
"You heard that! TomDaya is real! Tom Holland and Zendaya are officially together!!!" Ellen screamed at the top of her lungs. Jacob smiled. The whole audience got to their feet and continued to clap. I caught Zen's eye, she was laughing, and I smiled shyly, but inside me there is a storm of emotions.


	19. Chapter 19

"POV TOM"  
The broadcast ended two hours ago, but our backstage party was still going on. While we were still in the company of Jacob, Ellen and other employees of the show, I could not talk alone with my beloved girl. Right near the exit from the building, the paparazzi and fans were already waiting for us. For the first time I was asked to take a selfie and give an autograph. I am very touched and honored.  
Soon the same driver drove up. This time Zendaya joined us. Jacob sat in the front, and me and my beloved girl in the back. Everyone was incredibly happy, Zendaya was interested in our emotions and impressions. We colorfully told her all this.  
Unfortunately, Jacob lives far away from us, so he left earlier too. Zen and I were alone, not counting the driver.

"I called you, why didn't you pick up the phone?" the girl asked unexpectedly.  
"When?" I do not remember that someone called me.  
"Before the show starts. Before I came to your dressing room".  
"Oh, you know", Suddenly I remembered a situation that happened to me at home before the show. "In the morning I was getting ready in a hurry and threw the phone on the sofa. When he returned, he was no longer there. I searched everything around - but in vain, although I clearly remember leaving it in the middle of the sofa".  
The girl burst out laughing: "Tom, you are such a loser, that's my word." I began to laugh with her at my "luck". From under my brows, I saw that the driver, too, could not help laughing at this story. We got to talking with him, and he turned out to be a good person. James. We agreed to hang out with him somehow.  
Upon reaching our destination, we thanked our new friend and left the car. Zendaya kindly agreed to come and visit me. While I was ordering a veggie meal, she dropped her bag near the doorstep, plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. After thanking the operator, I hung up. By the way, I called from Zendaya's phone, because I never found mine. Turning to my guest, I found her crying. Honestly, I don't understand girls. At first everything is fine, but after half a minute they are already fighting in hysterics.

"Hey, Zee, what happened?" I do not know how to hide emotions, everything is immediately visible on my face. Anxiety this time.  
“I feel so bad, I held out all day so as not to cry,” more tears rolled from her eyes.  
"Honey, why are you so sad?"  
“Do you remember the time Trevor came to me at night?" I nodded. "Since then I have not seen Noon again. What if he did something to him?"  
"No! Don't send bad thoughts into space! Noon is fine, we will definitely find him!!" I wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“I don’t know, Tom. He hasn't been seen for over a week, I don't know what to think."  
"What if we just call him?"  
"We're not in the movie. Well, if only some miracle happens."  
"Well, the attempt is not torture", I said and screamed, "NOON!!!"  
Zendaya smiled a little. There was a rustling sound. And suddenly Noon appears out of nowhere in front of us. To say that we were in shock is to say nothing. Who would have thought that this would actually work! But what's in the puppy's mouth? Something small, flat and black. Looking closer, I realized that this is my phone! Wow! Happiness doesn't come alone!  
"Aaaaah, Tom!!! I can not believe this!! Thank you very much!! I didn't think it was that simple!" This time, Zendaya shed tears of joy.  
I decided to take a moment of happiness and ask who we are to each other.  
“Tom, you gave me back Noon. I'm all yours now!" Just answered Zendaya.  
Of course, I liked this answer, and I even forced myself to smile, but it seems to me that emotions speak for her, and not herself.  
I turned to her, took a deep breath and bursted out "I like you. Since our first day. Very much."  
Zendaya got serious, and I couldn't help but worry because I didn't know what to expect. Yes, I have already been rejected by girls and more than once, but they were just a little crush, and for Zendaya I feel true love.  
"The time we kissed for the first time..... Was it really so hard to understand that I like you too?"  
This time, I just couldn't help smiling. Smile stretched out from ear to ear, and I sat like a jerk and stared at the equally pleased Zen.  
"Well, then we are officially together?" I asked.  
"Is there another option?" We both laughed.  
I looked into her kind brown eyes, and she responded to my stare. I have been waiting for this moment for so long! I bent down to her, took her head in my hands and kissed her gently. Our first kiss in a relationship!


End file.
